


Takamori short - P O G champ

by Leficios



Category: Takamori - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leficios/pseuds/Leficios
Summary: A Takamori short story written for the purpose of appearing in the weekly article "Kiara Family News" on the official Kiara Fried Phoenix fan discord. This chapter was based off the stream moments of Kiara and Calli saying "I guess you are my little pogchamp, come here"
Relationships: Mori Calliope & Takanashi Kiara
Kudos: 42





	Takamori short - P O G champ

**Author's Note:**

> WN: Hi, this is the first fanfic i'll be writing and it's gonna be a short one so please go easy on me!

**_After the karaoke afterparty stream..._ **

Tired from streaming, Calli steps out of her recording studio, intending to head straight to sleep in the bedroom she shares with Kiara.

*Yawn* "Ahh what an exhausting day, I can't believe the deadbeats got me to say that…oh god i hope Kiara didn't hear it—"

"Hear what, Calli?"

To her dismay, Kiara steps out from their bedroom with impeccable timing, tilting her head slightly to emphasise her curiosity of Calli's quiet murmurs.

Flustered, Calli blurts out a "Guh!", followed very quickly by the words "I-It was nothing! I-I'm going to bed now! Goodnight!"

As Calli tries to enter the bedroom, Kiara quickly blocks her path, demanding to know more.

"I'm not letting you through until you tell me what you meant!"

"I told you kusotori, it was nothing! Just something the stupid deadbeats asked me to say! Now please, move aside—"

"Was it about the little pogchamp thing?"

"!!!"

A flash of heat instantly passed by Calli's face, turning her cheeks red.

"Y-You heard?!? Ahhhh i'm so embarrassed! You…you better forget what you heard, kusotori! Or else i… i'll meet you back at my previous workplace!"

"Hehehehe...it was really cute you know? It was really nice seeing you all flustered before saying it! But still...maybe the delivery could use a little more work? Here, you should practice it on me!"

Hearing Kiara's teasing/flirting, Calli's face somehow turned even redder than it was before, causing her to avert her face.

"Sh-Shut up kusotori! I-I'd like to see you do a better job!"

After hearing this, Kiara smiled slyly, knowing what she had to do.

"Oh you would? Then look at me!"

Startled at her eagerness, Calli flinched and looked back to find Kiara, standing slightly less than a metre away from her, spreading her arms wide and with the brightest, cutest smile on her face.

"W-Wait kusotori I—"

"Well Calli, i guess you are my little pogchamp, come here."

At that moment, Calli's brain stopped functioning. Due to the overload of feelings that Kiara caused, Calli stood there, with the reddest face she had ever had, as well as steam coming out of her ears.

"Hey Calli, if you're not going to come here, then i'll just have to go over there instead!"

At that moment, Calli came to her senses and tried to move backwards, but her back was already against the wall.

"Wait, no, Kiara, you've already proven your point, you don't have to—"

But her pleas fell on deaf ears as Kiara ended up embracing her anyways.

"Woah Calli, your body is feeling kinda hot, are you okay? You'd better get in bed!"

While saying this, Kiara pulled Calli into bed with her while facing little resistance from the already flustered reaper.

"Kiara, we really shouldn't—"

"Shhh, it's okay Calli. It's okay because I love you!"

Stunned from the sudden confession, Calli couldn't say anything and before she knew it, Kiara had fallen asleep in her arms. Hearing the cute sounds of the phoenix cuddling her, Calli thought to herself: "Maybe something like this isn't so bad once in a while…" And, just like that, the exhaustion from the streams overtook her.

  
  


**_The next morning…_ **

**__ **


End file.
